


A Noble Purpose

by kikki1546



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikki1546/pseuds/kikki1546
Summary: Author’s note:  This is a bit of a continuation of a prompt I wrote for Talisto Week 2017, in fact the prologue is the prompt, in this scenario, Mephisto was found barely alive by Lyna and Carissa, and He was taken to Xeris and nursed to health by Talia and Izira. Unfortunately, the Ephidian King isn’t as forgiving as the Princesses, he demands for Mephisto to be trial and imprisoned for treason against all five realms. In a panic Iris and Izira make a plea deal with the king in return for his freedom he must reveal the location of Gramorr’s hideouts.  When our heroes arrive there, they get much more than they expected.
Relationships: Auriana/Matt (LoliRock), Iris/Nathaniel (LoliRock), Lev/Lyna (LoliRock), Mephisto/Talia (LoliRock)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lolirock is owned by Marathon Media~

Author’s note: This is a bit of a continuation of a prompt I wrote for Talisto Week 2017, in fact the prologue is the prompt, in this scenario, Mephisto was found barely alive by Lyna and Carissa, and He was taken to Xeris and nursed to health by Talia and Izira. Unfortunately, the Ephidian King isn’t as forgiving as the Princesses, he demands for Mephisto to be trial and imprisoned for treason against all five realms. In a panic Iris and Izira make a plea deal with the king in return for his freedom he must reveal the location of Gramorr’s hideouts. When our heroes arrive there, they get much more than they expected. * Zaterra was created by @kireiscorner

PROLOGUE:

The rapid patter of heels on the marble floors echo through the palace. “Princess Talia! Princess Talia!” a handmaiden’s cries along with a nervous pounding on her door woke Talia from her slumber. The morning light barely rising over the hills of Xeris, golden eyes snapped open as adrenaline rush through her body. Talia swung the door open grabbing the maiden’s shoulder “What happened?”

The maiden was shaking in her boots “Guards, I saw Ephidian guards marching towards the palace… They must be here for Mr. Mephisto to take him to prison!”

Talia couldn’t hold back her indignation after months of hiding Mephisto, Izira had decided it was time to send a notice to the Royal council of his whereabouts and her decision to offer him asylum in return for his cooperation in containing Praxina, who was still a threat to Earth. This is how the king reacts?

“He’s still injured! They can’t take him; He’ll never make the trip to Ephidia in his condition!” Talia grabbed the robe off the hook behind her door. “Wait princess! They headed to the throne room” the maiden called out as the princess ran off in direction throne room.

The sounds of arguing were heard through the door, Izira was arguing with the Ephidian Captain, clearly becoming more and more frustrated with the man. “He’ll never make the trip in his condition! If you take him that will be his death sentence! Then what? We doom an entire world to Praxina’s wrath. A world I remind you was home to your Crown Princess!”

The Captain stood firm even if Izira’s tone send a chill down his spine. “He’s one of Gramorr higher ranking officers. His arrest is order by the king of Ephidia. No excuses.”

Izira rose from her throne clearly having enough of his nonsense. “Excuses! Captain let me remind you. He’s not in Ephidia! We are in the sovereign kingdom of Xeris! I am Queen here; my word is law. If I say he doesn’t leave my castle, He’s not leaving my castle.” If voices could kill, the captain would surely feel a blade to his throat.

The guards exchanged glances, feeling genuinely intimidated by her as the Captain sighed bowing to her. “Yes Queen Izira.” Talia felt a wave of relief as she listened, her sister had bought them time that was desperately needed for Iris’s plan. Iris was determined to bring Praxina home and saving the Earth. They needed her brother alive and well for that to happen.

“Tell the King I will not answer to brute force! Leave Xeris at once!”

The Captain gave a nod as he leads his troops out of Xeris.

Only once Izira heard the door shut close did she falter, her posture drop, her hands were shaking in fear, what had she done?

“Izira…” Talia opens the door gently making her way to her sister. “It’s going to be fine.” She whispers touching her shoulder softly reassuring her. Izira took her sister’s hand and smiles softly “…We should tell Mephisto.” Izira whispers glancing down at her sister’s outfit and smiling softly “But… perhaps you should change out of your pajamas.” Talia blushes and walks back to her room to change. Izira softly places her hand over her chest and took a deep breath, she had faith in Iris.

A few minutes later the rulers of Xeris entered the guest room currently occupied by their former enemy. Mephisto had overheard the commotion outside, he looked as if he was staring death in the face.

He sat up solemnly in his bed as the sisters explained his situation. His eyes never leaving his lap as he processes his situation “… So, they’ll take me to Ephidia…”

“I’ll talk to them, make an appeal on your behalf.” Izira says trying to reassure him.

“Thank you, Queen Izira but I expected this…” With Gramorr gone, the haze of his past had become clearer, they were once normal happy children with loving parents. Then Gramorr came and world engulfed in fire. He turned an entire kingdom into his army, those powerful enough to fight back were disposed of, His parents and the Zaterrian resistant was crushed before the twins turned 6 years of age. What better revenge to all those who opposed him than to turn their kids into killers. He tightens his grip, looking up at them with resolve of a dead man.” If the king doesn’t change his mind and I am to be locked up, There’s something I must do first…” Their eyes widen as he rose from the bed that alone should be incredibly painful “There’s a cave in the mountain range of Calix, Gramorr kept his elite warriors there… If possible, I think we should free them, you’ll need someone with mastery over dark magic to open the door…”

He began to step towards the closet before the blistering pain became too much for his body to handle, his vision turned white before he could attempt to stop it he was falling to the floor.

“Crystal Levitus!” Izira’s magic stopped his body from hitting the ground. “…What do we do?” Talia whispers as Izira places him back on the bed. Talia opened drawer of his nightstand, grabbing the bandages. Talia got to work on replacing the bandages soaked in blood.

“I think… I’ll appeal, try to buy us time. Get Iris and others back… Ellira should keep Praxina at bay for a day… I have a feeling I’ll have a better argument with Iris by my side and you’ll need the back up if you are climbing that mountain.” Talia nodded.

A few days later, Izira and Iris had appealed to the Ephidian King and managed to sway the king for a pardon in return for Mephisto help in the battle against Praxina. “All right. Lyna will take us to the top…” The five Princesses had pulled out their weapons creating a convergence emblem to take all six of them up to the entrance of the cave. Mephisto was standing, barely, Talia had to admit she’s never seen will their body to recover at such speeds before but it was clear to everyone that Mephisto was not whole without Praxina but he wanted to atone for all he had done while working for Gramorr, not just save Praxina but his fallen kingdom. “Can he really do this?” Auriana whispers to Iris and Talia when they arrived at the entrance where a large stone seals it shut with Gramorr emblem in the center. Mephisto walked to the gate and sighs, this spell is hard with Prax and at top health. Now he was at 10% at best and alone.

Sensing his hesitation, Iris walked to his side placing a hand on his shoulder “We’re all right here… There’s no shame in asking for help.” She said warmly, disarming his pride. “I’ll need you all to channel your magic through my body.” He explains pressing his palm on the door creating small emerald emblem Iris placed her hand on his back and the others soon joined in, increasing the emblem’s size to cover the whole gate. He recited the spell in ancient Zaterrian crushing the gate to rubble. “Whoa…” He had never felt so much power flow out of him all at once no wonder they always won.

“Are you alright?” Lyna asks softly as she checks him briefly for injuries.

He smiles a bit “Yeah…be careful don’t touch anything yet.” He told the Princesses as they made their way inside.

The cave was filled with treasures and tomes upon tomes of the dark arts. Mephisto held a flame in his palm “This way…” His eyes widen when he saw the Voltan Princess reaching for something “Stop Auriana!” He quickly grabbed her wrist yanking her away from a sword. “Don’t touch anything.” He shown the light over them revealing curses on each item. “Yikes…Sorry.” They all shared a small glance of fear following close to Mephisto. Walking deeper and deeper in to the cave they found a wall of people encased in crystals. “Deinos.” Talia whispers leaning closer to the crystal to see them clearly. “I found Kakos!” Auriana yelled from across the room. The Princesses split up looking through each cell, most were high class criminals.

Suddenly they heard Iris scream.

They rushed to the deepest part of the cavern to Iris, finding the pink hair princess fallen to her knees from the shock after peering in crystal. “Iris” Talia looked over her friend, Iris was shaken to her core she could barely whisper as she pointed to the crystal.

“L-Lev.”

“Oh Thornak…” Mephisto walked to the crystal peering inside and cursed. Lev’s left arm had been torn from his body his pain incased in crystal perfectly frozen. Lyna looked away hiding in Carissa’s shoulder unable to take the sight, Carissa stood frozen. “That twisted bastard…” It was a horrifying sight to them who had seen war and all its horrors first hand but Iris who had never seen war before it was especially horrifying.

Talia held Iris as Auriana rubbed small circles on her back, Mephisto took control of the situation “Auriana take Iris outside…” The Voltan princess nodded leading their leader out of the cave. “Talia make a crystal cover, Lyna, Carissa free Kakos and Deinos…”

Kakos and Deinos were freed from Gramorr spell, like Mephisto the haze of their past was lifted. In tears the twin asked to be returned to their parents in Volta. Auriana personally escorted them home, since they had been taken as replacements for Praxina and Mephisto in case they failed, they hadn’t committed any crimes in Ephidia.

The remaining Princesses looked at each other having composed themselves enough to tackle the problem hidden behind Talia’s shield. Mephisto walked to Lyna having a plan. “Lyna, any spells to stop pain?”

“A few I know I can perform on demand”

“Good get ready.”

Talia broke shield as Iris walks to the crystal placing a hand on the center. Iris wipes her tears “Crystal-” she swallows back the sharp feeling of guilt in her throat. “I’ll do it.” Mephisto aligned his sword with the princess’s weapons “Crystal Solvenda.” Releasing Lev from his chamber his screams echoed loudly in the cave. “Lyna!” Mephisto snaps the young Princess into action as she rushes over reciting the spell. “It’s alright. It’s alright…” She whispers pressing the healing spell on his arm, numbing the pain as Lev passes out on her lap.

“I did this to him… How could we leave him” Iris cries into the palms of her hands, the guilt she must have felt, it was a feeling Talia and Mephisto knew far too well. “His actions weren’t in vain… we stopped Gramorr.” Talia says hugging her close. “Your actions motivated him to do the right thing and He’s alive, Princess. Lev is strong he’ll make it through this” He says, leaving Iris to Talia.

“Carissa could you arrange a medical transport?” Carissa nodded watching Lyna bandage up Lev.

Lyna looked relieved at Lev’s face as it shifted from pain to an almost peaceful state. “Could you make the transport to Borealis… I can treat him best in my own home.”

Mephisto nodded looking back at the wall of prisoners “… We should get these guys free… but many of them aren’t as innocent as these three.”

“I say we leave them to my royal guards.” Carissa says crossing her arms a bit peeved Gramorr had been hiding out right under her nose for years.

“I agree, then please arrange the transport and send a message to your parents.” He said as Carissa nodded and made her way out.

Mephisto sighs in relief as he looked for Talia finding her leaning against a wall. “Did Iris calm down?”

“I send her with Carissa.” Talia replies looking at rubble, her stance a bit tenser than usual. “Hey… It’s going to be alright… We’ll figure this out.” He said trying to be encouraging. Talia smiles a bit looking up at him. “What are we going to do with the rest of them?”

“That’s for the King of Calix to decide… I only came back for those three…” Mephisto said, they were friends in a way. Even if Lev preferred to work alone and Twins often tried to one up Prax and himself, they had bonded with them in their short time working together. Talia smiles “You came back for your friends.” He smiles back “I guess I did. Maybe I am learning from you after all”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Healing.

Flashes of his last conscious moments flood Lev’s mind, he remembers Gramorr’s blast and the pain that came with his arm being ripped from the rest of his body. He remembers screaming and then darkness. The next time he wakes he was in the arms of an angel who was desperately trying to stop his pain. She kept whispering it would be alright even if her violet eyes filled with tears, she steadies her hands and her magic didn’t fail her. As soon as the pain stopped his body began to shut down.

Lev opens his eyes he finds himself in a soft bed, the morning light seeping in from the windows, the sounds of birds singing outside. Steely blue eyes scanned the rooms he found his right arm moving it slowly, feeling relief he could move it. He looked to his left finding it covered by sheets, he took a deep breath lifting the covers off his body. 

He the small glimmer of relief he felt when he saw his right arm faded quick when saw his two-thirds of his dominant arm gone, all that was left was a nub of chard red skin. 

“Lev?” 

A voice made his eyes snap up finding the angel by the door. “Who are you?” The young woman hesitates for a moment at his tone barely hiding his anger and pain. 

She takes a deep breath before fully entering the room. “I don’t believe we’ve met I’m Princess Lyna of Borealis, this is my summer palace. You’ll be my guest here, while you recover.” She took a seat in a chair by his bed placing a tray on the bedside table. 

Lev at stares her in disbelief “What happen to Gramorr?” He noticed a black shadow behind her. He grips the covers holding back the urge to growl at the figure.

“They defeated him.” A voice calls out from the shadows, Mephisto smiles walks in “Hey Lyna.” The princess smiles back at him “Good Morning Mephisto, you’re early”

“Talia wanted me to get some treatment before we leave for earth.” He said watching Lev carefully.

Lyna rose from her seat, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room. “I’ll get things ready, why don’t you take a seat. I believe Lev has a million questions that need answering.” 

He gave a small bow as the Princess leave the room. “Certainly, Milady. Leave it to me” He said in a light joking tone. 

As soon as she left them alone, Lev sit up in an instant “Wait, don’t!” Mephisto tried to warn him, barely getting the sentence out of his mouth before dodging a butter knife aimed at his head. 

“What sick game is Gramorr pulling here!” The blonde yelled as his body become rigid, followed by intense pain from the sudden movement. He couldn’t even scream. 

Mephisto ran over laying Lev’s body back down on the bed. “Lev buddy, you need to relax, breathe” He orders as the Blonde eases up relaxing and breathing slowly. “You gotta take it easy, you’ve been frozen in crystal for 6 months.” He says as his body relaxed slow breathing again. “6 months…” the shock slowly turned into acceptance, Lev took a few minutes to process it all, he mull over in silence before speaking “What happened all this time?” 

Mephisto chuckles dryly “Do you have all morning?” He jokes slightly, while Lev looked at him less than amused. 

Mephisto cleared his throat and began to recount what had happened these past few months reaching the climactic battle of the Princesses and their final stand against Gramorr. “Did you get caught in the blast?” Lev asked as noticing the burns on his neck. “This?” Mephisto fixes his collar, covering his scars as he chuckles bitterly “I was caught in a blast trying to save Prax.” He sat back looking at Lev. 

“In fact, that's how I became friends with the princesses. Lyna and Carissa found me injured on the forest floor, they took me to Izira.” Lev’s eyes widen “Aren’t Zaterrians and Xerians… mortal enemies?”

“Well my mortal enemy saved my life” He smirks “It’s a new world of -villain saving- princesses” Lev rolled his eyes as he looks at his missing arm “A lot of good that did me.”

“You’re alive aren’t you?” Mephisto snapped back at him. “Be grateful…” 

Lev sighs in reluctant agreement “Where did Gramorr trap me after” He gestures to the missing limb. “the incident.” 

“In the hideout up in the mountains off Calix. I convinced the princesses to free you and the twins… Iris was in shock when saw you… You know, she feels responsible for what happened to you.”

Lev avoided his eyes as he says perhaps the first selfless thing Mephisto has ever heard from him. “It was my choice to help them escape… She shouldn’t feel responsible”

“Bravo, that has to be the first time I’ve ever heard you be kind for someone else’s sake.”

“Yeah, well. I did trick her into almost dying…twice.”

Mephisto laughs “Bilaztrik sake, twice?”

Lev chuckles “Iris is incredibly innocent…It's part of her charm… Hey Mephisto… where’s Praxina… I mean she still doesn’t hate me for that prank I pulled on her, it’s been like half a year…” He trails off when he sees his friend’s smile falters.

“She’s on Earth, she thought I died in the explosion and Grammor’s magic corrupted her entirely… I’ll be heading to Earth with princesses to find her, I’ve recovered enough.”

“Recovered enough, wait a minute are you still injured? Are you insane?”

“She’s my sister… if anyone can save her. It's me.”

Lev lays back on the bed and sighs; he was in no condition to join in at least not at the moment. “I’ll try to help out. once I can get out of this bed” He ran his fingers along his hair find it surprisingly clean, Lev looks up at Mephisto. “…My hair smells of lavender.”

Mephisto grins “Lyna is a neat freak, she probably gave you a bath”

“What!” Lev looked shocked at the thought.

“I’m just kidding.” Mephisto laughs “I never expected you to be so innocent” 

“Shut up.” Lev huffs. “I’ve been frozen for 6 months what do you expect?”

There was a soft knock on the door as Lyna walks in with a box. “I got you all a few remedies, the ones in the smaller box on the left are yours, one vile after dinner and keep up with your muscle therapy… I know Talia won’t let you push yourself to your limit but try to check in often.” She says

“Thanks, Lyna, what are the rest of the potions for?” Mephisto asks Lyna smiles “In case someone gets hurt, they are labelled for easy access.” She hands him the box. “Don’t worry about Lev, I’ll look after him.” Mephisto grins “Thank you, I don’t dout it, but hey if he gets annoying don’t be afraid to punch him” 

“Hey!” Lev growls 

“I’m just saying, listen to your doctor Lev” He smirked walking to the window holding the box in under his arm. Lyna giggles softly “Alright that’s enough you two. Good luck on Earth, be safe.”

Mephisto smiles and gives a nod “You got it Princess.” He opens the window jumping out and flying off in the direction of Ephidia. “He sure seems to like you.” Lev mutters as Lyna smiles “He reminds me of my brother, when we were younger, he’d treat me the same way Mephisto does now.” She took a seat beside him “Do you mind if I give you a quick check up?”

“No” He watch the Princess take his vitals as she observes his mobility. “The medicine seems to be taking effect, I was worried you’d be in pain when you awaken, but your body seems to be reacting well. You have full mobility from your waist up… any pain?”

“My legs feel a little numb but I can definitely feel them.”

“That is normal, you were asleep virtually for 6 months, it will take a while for your body to return to normal.”

Lev nodded “…Lyna was it?”

“Yes.”

“…It’s nice to meet you” He offered his hand. Lyna smiles taking it gently expecting a handshake. 

“Likewise, Lev.” He kissed her hand and winks at her stating in a flirtatious tone “Can’t let Mephisto be the only charming villain you save”

Lyna blushes caught off guard by the flirting before recovering with a smile “Of course not.” 

“So how does a princess end up as a healer?”

“Well. truthfully I had never gone out to battle before Gramorr… It was naïve to believe that Borealis wouldn’t be affected from the war, my carriage was attacked and I was taken to a nearby camp with Carissa. We were to be delivered to Gramorr for leverage but the rebellion saved us and in return we helped with freeing their leader, Queen Izira.” As Lyna spoke, she treated his wounds changing the bandages around his arm and torso. “I trained under her for months before meeting her sister Talia and continuing my training with her. Eventually I began focusing my training in healing magic.” 

“Must have been tough.”

“You can say that but I find it rewarding as well.” She smiles looking up at him. Lev felt his heart skip a beat. He has to admit, Lyna was breathtakingly beautiful. “There you are all set” 

She pulls away from letting him regain his composure “Thank you, Princess”

“My friends just call me Lyna.”

“Are you implying we’re friends, Princess?” He smirks

“I would say I am” She giggles softly 

“Then I’m honored” He chuckles watching her get up “Are you hungry? I brought you breakfast earlier.” She pulled the butter knife out of the wall. “Lev be a dear and next time don’t use the silverware as weapons.”

“You heard that, huh?” 

“A bit, you were yelling.” She smiles “I must admit you are much more lively than Mephisto” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Lyna. So what’s for breakfast?” He smiles sitting up “Well I made an omelet” She cut up and offered it up on the fork. “You are going to feed me?” He smirks “You are left handed aren’t you? It will be tough for you to eat until you become accustomed to using your right hand.” 

Lev nodded and opens his mouth taking a bite of the fluffy egg, it was quite good. “You cook?” “I was quite awful at first, but between Carissa and I, my food was editable at least.” She giggles “When we divided up the chores and cooking became my chore. I became quite good at it. Is it good?”

“Yes” He smiles relaxes considerably, He was going to enjoy it here.


End file.
